I Can Hear Your Heartbeat
by Buzzing With Boredom
Summary: It's love. But a bit more physical than that.


_I need suggestions on what to write next. I'm all out of ideas and when that happens, I choose random books that I'm not crazy about which affects my writing style. But I semi-like vampire diaries. So it shouldn't be that horrendous.  
__**No dialogue.**_

Waking up from a peaceful and simple dream to a gloriously warm and strong body beside her was blissful. With her eyes still closed, Elena smiled lazily and snuggled closer to the perfect frame that fit around her so wonderfully. As she did this, the strong arms around her waist tightened, a silent message telling her that her companion was awake.

Slowly, Elena shifted and rolled to stare into the beautiful face of Stefan. Though his eyes were still closed, Stefan pulled Elena even closer so that the fronts of their bodies were almost pressed fully against each other. With her grin plastered to her face, she nuzzled her face into his sweet, soft neck and lingered a kiss on his collar bone.

Gently, Stefan pulled her away and placed a hand under her chin so that their faces were level. By this time, Stefan's vibrant green eyes bore into Elena's, saying words that didn't need to be said aloud. Then he flashed his gorgeous smile that made her toes curl and her heart beat faster. His smile could've been sparkling for all she knew. However, just his smile and not his entire body. Because bodies aren't meant to sparkle. It's just plain stupid if vampires or any person is described, portrayed or sounds like they're full on sparkling. That is straight up not attractive.

Both of Stefan's hands cupped Elena's face as he leaned in slowly and rested his lips upon her forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed him in, loving how close he was to her. Elena stretched out her fingers and placed her hands flat against his stomach. By this time, Stefan's lips had met hers and his hands had travelled from her face to her body. And so Elena did the same. Before wandering up his chest, she sneaked her hands under his soft grey shirt and felt his bare skin on the palm of her hands. As her fingers lightly played up his stomach and to his chest, Stefan deepened their kiss and wrapped one arm securely around her waist while his other hand slithered under the back of her shirt where his fingers tickled her back.

Supressing a giggle, Elena decided she wanted passion and ferocity while rolling on top of the beautiful vampire. For a second their eyes met and locked in such a sweet and picturesque way that it took Elena's breath away. But that second was soon lost as Stefan moved so quickly to pull her down and recapture her lips with his. Her hands moved from under his shirt to his smooth hair where she grasped the thick roots and held him to her. Stefan's hands moved quickly; he had one hand spread across the back of her thigh and the other moving along her lower back. They're hands kept moving, not staying in one place for more than a few seconds as they explored each other's bodies.

Then Elena broke their deep kiss and grazed her lips across Stefan's jaw and down his throat, teasing him. Stefan groaned loudly and his hands tightened around her. Her teasing him drove him crazy and the next thing she knew Stefan was on top of her, grabbing her face with one hand and pulling her lips back to his. His other hand was pinning her arm down and keeping her securely in place while the hand that held her face released her chin and held the other arm down. Then Stefan began to mimic Elena, giving her a taste of what she had put him through as his lips travelled down her neck. Her eyes fell closed as she shuddered, but surprisingly smiled as the feel of his soft lips against her skin was so blissful. He nibbled her neck playfully, made sure not to break the skin and then swiftly and tenderly licked that area. Elena tried to whisper his name, but her breath was taken away.

Slowly, Stefan backed away from her until he was hovering just above her. Elena blinked her eyes open and met his gaze. He removed his hand from her arm and began to stroke her face softly, lovingly. She knew that their connection was more than just a physical attraction. They felt for each other in a way that was so new and perfect that they were better people together. They laughed louder and smiled longer; their friends could tell that what they had was something that couldn't be shattered with feeble problems. Plainly, it was love. However, what they had was more than what one word could describe. It was deeper and more intricate than love.

And just as quickly, their lips were locked again, deep, hungry and ferocious.

_I tried to make it as long as I could, but what can you do with a story that lacks a dialogue? Anyways, I think I gave enough information and detail for my readers to appreciate. _


End file.
